vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine
Catherine was a recurring character during Season One of SyFy's Van Helsing. She was portrayed by Sarah Desjardins. She was a member of a group of survivors from Idaho, who were lucky enough to be rescued by Vanessa Helsing as they passed through Seattle. Biography Before arriving in Seattle, Catherine was apart of a group of 50 survivors in Idaho, but they've lost people as the journey went on. They're in search of a safe haven that is said to be located somewhere down coast. Season One Catherine stands next to a wounded comrade with a rusted pike in hand as Brendan attempts to fend off the attacking ferals. Vanessa Helsing appears, taking out one vampire and sending the other one running in the opposite direction. As things clam down, she looks to their leader, Brendan, wondering what they do next. Continue Reading Here.... Catherine and Callie are initially seen with a can of goods that is quickly swiped by Axel who doesn't appreciate their intrusion. Later, she is whispering along with the rest of the group, they don't trust the survivors. When one of their own, Roger was revealed to have been killed, the newcomers take over the hospital, starting with Catherine stealing Axel's gun. Continue Reading Here.... Catherine and Callie are scowering the hospital, she looks over to a room, curious as to what's inside, believing that it could be food or supplies, she enters the room, Callie wonders if the world will ever be the same again, Catherine assures her that the world as it is, is only temporarily. They then enter the room, Callie suggests that it could be a toy store, as they both laugh, as she pulls on the door knob, a sharp board comes flying out, nearly taking off her head as it was rigged, Callie screams, running over to Catherine, crying as they embrace one another. She later confronts Axel about the booby trap, originally in the hall with Brendan leading, she then attacks him while he was inside the cage with Mohamad's spear. Continue Reading Here.... Catherine is attacked a a few vampires along with a few other survivors, she makes a break for the bridge, but doesn't make it far as another group of vampires known as The Elite are walking her way, she is attacked, as well as her initial attackers. Mohamad comes to her aid, he wonders why she isn't at the hospital, she explains that after Axel killed most of her people, he sent the rest out into the world to die. Catherine doesn't know what happened to Brendan or Callie, as they were attacked by vampires and separated. Catherine goes on to tell Mohamad that Vanessa was bitten, she was hurt, but she dies before she can finish. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Catherine was full of rage, she pointed a gun at Axel and threatened to kill him and later stabbed him in the back when he was in the make-shift cell. Abilities Catherine has yet to display any note worthy abilities. Arsenal *Rusted pike Appearances Gallery Van_Helsing-Gallery-107Recap-04.jpg|Catherine dies in the arms of Mohamad. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters